Old Lovers
by Butterflycutie88
Summary: Troy see's Sharpay in the grocery store and they remember there time when they were in love with eachpther.


_Hey guys, this story came into my head while listening to an old radio station with my mom and I just completely feel in love with this song. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. So, afterwards please review for me please._

Troy Bolton made his way into the Publix. He grabbed a cart and made his way to where the drinks were. He grabbed 5 things of canned drinks of different varieties and then made his way toward the frozen food section. He was just gonna grab a bunch of oven pizzas. He thought about what the guys would want then decided he would decide when he got there. Troy turned onto the aisle and made his way down. He opened up on of the doors and grabbed 3 cheese pizzas and two surpremes. He then saw Corn Dogs and grabbed a couple of them. He wasn't sure what else to bring when someone with blonde hair caught his eye. He looked up and saw her. Sharpay Evans standing infront of a door deciding what to buy.

**Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods and I touched her on the sleeve  
She didn't recognize the face at first but then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried**

"How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile." Sharpay asked when they finally got everything up and stood up.

"Fine. I finally moved back to New Mexico and decided that I needed to be here. It wasn't the same in LA. So how are you doing? Is there anything new with you...You look great Sharpay." She smiled and looked down. Troy smiled back and then Sharpay said.

"How about we buy this stuff and then go get a drink or something. We can catch up." Sharpay suggested and moved her cart towards the checkout area. Troy left his cart and started walking with her

**We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totalled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment as the conversation dragged  
We went to have ourselves a drink or two but couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store and we drank it in her car **

**We drank a toast to innocence, we drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness but neither one knew how **

"So Troy, how is life treating you?" Sharpay asked taking a sip of beer in the drivers seat. I looked down and replied,

"Oh, life has been a friend of mine. I love writing and recording music. I never thought that this is what I would do but I can't complain. I love performing in front of an audience. Its just the traveling that isn't that fun." I turned and looked at her. "How about you. How is life treating you?"

**She said she married her an architect  
Kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man but she didn't like to lie  
I said the years had been a friend to her and that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw doubt or gratitude  
She said she saw me in the record stores and that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly but the traveling was hell **

**We drank a toast to innocence, we drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness but neither one knew how  
We drank a toast to innocence, we drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence, another 'auld lang syne' **

"Well, I guess that is what happens when you get older. You don't do anything that you love anymore." Sharpay was telling me.

"No, I don't think that is what happens. I think you loose the things you love when you make the wrong decisions." She turned and looked at me and I felt myself being drawn back into high school. She nodded and then put the beer down.

**The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out and I watched her drive away  
Just for a moment I was back at school and felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned in to rain... **

I will never forget that one time that I saw Sharpay in the grocery store. I felt like I was in high school again and it was the best night of my life. I haven't seen her since then buy I go back to that store every Christmas Eve hoping to run into her again. I never loved another like I loved her and I never will.

_Hey guys, Hope you liked the story. Now hit that little button that says review please and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
